Мари (The Pitt)
(колыбель Мари) |ref_id = (колыбель) |editor_id = DLC01AshurCrib (колыбель) }} |ref_id = |editor_id = DLC01Baby }} noicon|center Мари ( ) — персонаж The Pitt, дополнения к Fallout 3; дочь Ашура и Сандры, обладающая естественным иммунитетом к ИТВ. Описание Милой, невинной и необычно тихой Мари меньше года и она совершенно здорова. Дочь Ашура и Сандры''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 61 была зачата после того, как Сандра создала лабораторию в крыле дворца Ашура. Как двое из наиболее образованных людей в Питте, они провели долгие часы вместе. Со временем они стали искренне заботиться друг о друге, и безопасное рождение их ребёнка считают не чем иным, как чудом, и собираются использовать его на благо своего города''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 84.. Отслеживая состояние здоровья своей дочери, Сандра заметила, что её малышка со временем абсолютно не проявляет признаков ИТВ, которое обычно очень быстро прогрессирует у новорожденных в Питте. Со временем родители пришли к выводу, что их дочь обладает естественным иммунитетом к мутациям. Подивившись этой диковинке, они решают как можно подробнее следить за Мари, так и одновременно стараться побыстрее изучить её ради получения лекарства для обитателей Питта. Несмотря на старания укрыть Мари, Вернер, Ашура, похитить младенцаСандра в ответ на попытку похитить младенца упомянет Вернера: «''Последним, кто пытался это провернуть, был Вернер''».. Однако операция провались: закалённый суровой жизнью лидер города не дался и отправил жаждавшего власти мятежника в рабство''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 102—103.. Теперь же супруги решили тщательнее следить за охраной и заботой младенца. Мари находится под постоянным присмотром Сандры, которая продолжает следить за состоянием дочери и по возможности проводить исследования. Сандра осторожно проводит опыты и не беспокоится по поводу экспериментов на своём ребёнке из-за безопасности места и проводимых процедур''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 517: «''Sandra isn’t worried about using her baby to experiment on, as the little mite is quite safe''»; «''Sandra has been exercising extreme care in the experiments on her child, but the signs are exceptional that a sickness cure may be found''».DialogueExportDLC01Sandra.txt: «''А теперь погоди, мамочка сделает замеры. Не беспокойся, доченька, тебе ничего не грозит''». Результаты работ по изолированными образцам, взятых от Мари, Сандра заносит в записи и терминал. На основе скромно собранных образцов Сандра изготовила вакцину. Сама же Мари растёт довольно здоровой и охотно играет в игрушки. В особенности ей нравятся старые плюшевые мишки, в которых зачастую испытывает недостаток. Квесты Мари — центральный персонаж. Мари можно радовать, принося ей (через Сандру или Медею) плюшевых мишек, получая бутылочные крышки и очки опыта. Заметки * Мари — единственный грудной ребёнок, появляющийся в Fallout 3. * Мари, Мэри и Шон — единственные младенцы в серии игр Fallout. * Помещённая в инвентарь Одинокого Путника Мари технически является предметом с соответствующей иконкой в Пип-бое и имеет название «ребёнок»; вне инвентаря она выглядит как повреждённый садовый гном, но увидеть это в игре, не пользуясь консолью, невозможно. * Если в колыбели Мари младенец отсутствует, то в терминале Сандры, предназначенном для слежения за здоровьем девочки, под пунктом меню «Состояние младенца» появляется надпись: «Отсутствует. Положите младенца и попробуйте вновь». * Сандра настолько дорожит своей дочерью, что в случае мелких намёков на похищение начинает грозить Одинокому Путнику расправой со стороны рейдеров. * Путник не может как-либо воздействовать на Мари, не осуществив диалога с Ашуром при встрече в Крепости. * В официальном руководстве (стр. 517) милый младенец Мари в шутку сравнивается с супермутантом-бегемотом. * Рабыня Бет могла участвовать в квесте «Свободный труд», где обещала бы найти хорошее место для сиротки Мари, приняв её из рук Одинокого Путника. Появление За кулисами В оригинальной игре сочетание Marie (имя младенца) и the cure ( ) образует отсылку к Марии Кюри ( ) — женщине-учёному, занимавшейся изучением радиоактивности. Галерея Marie Wernher's hideout.jpg|Мари в убежище Вернера TP item Marie Ashur.png Примечания de:Marie (The Pitt) en:Marie (The Pitt) es:Marie pl:Marie uk:Марі (The Pitt) zh:Marie (The Pitt) Категория:Персонажи The Pitt Категория:Крепость: персонажи Категория:Квестовые предметы The Pitt Категория:Дети Категория:Люди